


Lovers

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has his very own monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

It’s late and the monster sleeps. Toby knows he’ll wake just before dawn and prepare for another day.  
He had a long night, planning bloody murder or just some routine manipulation. Whatever it is he does in his dreams.  
All in a night’s work.  
There are so many places to hide bodies.  
Storage rooms, cells, or if you’ve got balls; just leave them where they fell.  
That’s sending a message all right.  
Toby knows he’s complicit by not shanking his monster in his sleep.  
But the monster is faithful to him and there’s such pleasure to be found in his arms.  
No, he’ll stay true to him until death does them part.  
He has a monster in his own mind after all.  
There are times during the night when the reflection that stares back at him in the glass might be either himself or Chris.  
They’ve become one being in here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hardtime 100 at lj.


End file.
